


Высокие отношения

by fishlips



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlips/pseuds/fishlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бесконечная братская любовь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Высокие отношения

\- Представь, - сказала Мэриан, - что ты станешь храмовником.  
Перевернула его ударом сапога на спину, уселась на живот.   
Карвер с удовольствием бы ее скинул, да сломал бы ей нос, только вот от боли даже пошевелиться не мог.  
\- Ты станешь храмовником, - продолжала Мэриан, сжимая его своими горячими, как печка, бедрами, - в конце концов, для этого много ума не надо - только махать мечом да цитировать житие Андрасте, а почета всяко больше, чем в армии.  
Бедра у нее были горячими, а вот руки, которыми она слепо шарила по его груди – ледяными.  
\- Представь себе, ты будешь пить лириум, голубой, как небо, и к небесам тебя уносящий. О, лириум, кости дробящий, плоть загадки... уж поверь мне, ты будешь чувствовать себя самим Создателем, выворачивающими реальность и людей наизнанку…  
Голос сестры был подобен заклятью; казалось, что это он, а не ее ледяные пальцы снимают боль в сломанных ребрах.   
Казалось, если особенно не вслушиваться, она шептала ему слова любви.  
\- А потом - только представь - в Круг приводят меня, грязную и одичалую, трясущуюся от страха. И кидают в Тень, где поджидают демоны и искушения, опасности и чудеса, - говорила Мэриан.  
Проморгавшись, он, наконец, смог разглядеть ее лицо - абсолютно потустороннее и жуткое.  
Слезы стекали по лицу Карвера, а он смотрел на сестру, на ее скулы и рот, шею и в вырез платья, открывающий все, от треугольника ключиц и до треугольника волос внизу живота.  
\- Как ты думаешь, - спросила сестра, - ты бы смог меня убить? Или смотреть, как меня усмиряют?   
Карвер молчал.   
В этот момент представлял, как горела его плоть, когда сестра кинула в него шар раскаленного пламени.  
\- Или представь, - шептала сестра, - что ты в деревенском ополчении, несешь дозор, вышвыриваешь из трактира пьяниц, а тут по дороге иду я, только кожа у меня вспучивается опухолями и гнойниками, а глазами моими смотрит демон.  
Карвер лежал на промерзлой земле и вспоминал, как сжимались все его члены, когда она пропускала по нему разряды тока.  
Как она вмораживала его ноги в лед.  
Как она сбивала его с ног одной лишь силой мысли.  
Он вспоминал, как это больно, когда все твое тело сводит судорогой, а сердце бьется так странно, что, кажется, готово и вовсе взорваться.  
\- Сможешь ли ты тогда меня убить? – спрашивала его меж тем Мэриан.  
Он вспоминал все болезненные, унизительные и пугающие его моменты, потому что в противном случае у него бы встало на собственную сестру.  
А потом он бы пошел и утопился.  
Может быть.  
Скорее всего.  
Ледяные руки Мэриан прошлись по его груди, ключицам и остановились на шее.  
\- Я бы вот не смогла, - сказала она и сдавила Карверу горло так, что тот пропустил следующий вздох.

 

Весть о его уходе в армию мать встретила слезами, Бетани – тяжелым вздохом, а Мэриан – новостью о том, что на ужин будет брюква.  
\- Запечь или пожарить, как думаешь? – спросила она.  
\- Я не шучу, - оторопело сказал Карвер, принимая от нее корзинку с овощами, - Я действительно ухожу в армию.  
\- Но на ужин-то ты останешься?  
Почему-то Карверу стало очень обидно.  
Вечером, когда мать с Бетани ушли в храм, они остались вдвоем: Мэриан убирала со стола, Карвер уселся на крыльце и смотрел на дорогу.  
Рисуя крестик на договоре, он представлял, как рыдает мать, как вздыхает Бетани, как Мэриан сжимает губы и смотрит своими жуткими глазищами, а потом они страшно ругаются, а потом дерутся, а потом в кои-то веки у него получается выиграть.  
Вместо этого они чинно сидели за столом и обсуждали, погоду.  
Это, по мнению Карвера, было как минимум несправедливо.  
\- Первый урожай, - вернул его в реальность голос сестры, - мы собрали в год вашего рождения.  
Мэриан уселась рядом с ним.  
\- Я тогда невыносимо хотела вырасти, чтобы стать настоящей старшей сестрой, большой и высокой, учить вас и заботиться, а потому ела все, подряд, едва ли не с земли.  
\- Выросла? – спросил Карвер.  
\- Преимущественно вширь и почему-то складками по всему телу, - ответила она, - из-за чего матушка принялась называть меня свинюшкой и даже смеялась с этого, а смеялась она тогда даже реже, чем сейчас.   
Смеялась мать действительно нечасто – после смерти отца она сама не своя была.  
\- Потом родились вы, - продолжала сестра, - это заняло у вас десять часов, которые я провела с матерью и повитухой и поверь, роды – это совсем не то мероприятие, которое ты бы хотел посетить. Потом, сразу после вашего появления умерли бабушка с дедушкой, а мать стала серой и постоянно рыдающей. Она рыдала, рыдала, рыдала да прорыдала все свое молоко. А вам еще и месяца не было.  
Карвер знал, что такие истории, как и все истории, в которых участвовала Мэриан, ничем хорошим не заканчивались, но сестра вдруг положила ему голову на плечо и все стало как-то умиротворенно и спокойно, как в детстве, когда не было ни страшнючих глаз, ни тренировок, ни осознания его, Карвера, ординарности.  
\- Папа, - говорила Мэриан, - конечно, проблему решил, потому что он всегда решал проблемы, но матушка стала совсем плоха – лежала в кровати целыми днями, либо спала, либо смотрела в потолок. И пока отец разбирался с ней, я сидела с вами.  
Сестра прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась.  
\- С Бетани, - сказала она, - проблем не было.   
\- А когда они с ней были? – хмыкнул Карвер.  
\- А вот ты, - сестра его как будто и не слышала, - даже тогда был одной сплошной головной болью. Ты рыдал и орал, рыдал и орал, выплевывал хлебный мякиш, рыдал, когда был сыт и когда был голоден, рыдал, когда я меняла тебе пеленки, рыдал, когда лежал в постели, рыдал, когда я качала тебя на руках. Я была уверена, ты меня уже тогда ненавидел.  
\- Я не…  
Она махнула рукой, мол, помолчи.  
\- Тогда я уходила с тобой из дома, сидела на этом самом крыльце, потому что от твоих криков начинала рыдать Бетани, а потом вставала мать и это было как если бы из могилы встал труп. И вот однажды ты в очередной раз выплюнул соску на вот эту вот землю, а я, не спавшая толком второй месяц, распустила шнуровку на платье и подсунула тебе свою едва наметившуюся грудь.  
Карвер сглотнул.  
\- Ты сосал ее и выплевывал, как-то странно мычал, искал своими малюсенькими ручками, находил, сосал ее и снова выплевал, тянул на себя, а я трепетала от сладости момента, потому что ты, наконец-то, прекратил сводить меня с ума своим ором.  
Мэриан прижалась к нему всем телом, не давая возможности сбежать.   
\- Потом, - шептала она ему на ухо, - день за днем, месяц за месяцем, я сидела на этом самом месте и ветер обдувал мое тело и задувал в вырез платья, проходился по животу, а маленький уродливый младенец, которого отец назвал Карвером, сосал мою грудь, тянул губами на себя, не понимая, почему я пуста; я же трепетала от сладости момента, грезила о том, что все мое естество превращается в молоко и изливается в мой же сосок…  
Карвер закашлялся.  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати, - выдавил он.

 

Во сне сестра походила на человека.  
Этого никто кроме Карвера не замечал: у Мэриан были две руки и ноги, она пила и смеялась, не вспарывала людям животы при белом свете и подавала мелочь нищим, а потому всем было все равно.  
Карвер не понимал, почему никто не замечал того, что она представляет на самом деле, не видит того, как она рисует на своем лице, словно белилами и углем, чувства, и как она затягивает в себя людей, как водоворот, не давая им даже вздохнуть.  
Он помнил ее лицо, когда она убила первого человека, помнил и первого ею убитого: лицо выражало скуку, убитый ударил в нос запахом расплавленного железа и прожаренной плоти.  
Спустя час сестра нарисовала на лице недовольство и стребовала с Атенриль дополнительную плату за непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
Полчаса они с ней жарко ругались, затем долго стонали в соседней комнате. Карвер сидел на скамейке и чувствовал себя идиотом: надо было встать и уйти, но он все сидел и слушал, и сидел, и слушал, и слушал, и сам не знал почему.  
Затем сестра вышла к нему, голая и потная.  
Спросила скучным голосом:  
\- Будешь?   
Словно добавки предложила.  
Он, конечно, отказался.  
\- Она, вообще-то, не против, если тебя это волнует, - сказала она ему.  
Словно не понимала, в чем дело. А может и в самом деле не понимала.  
Во сне же вся эта скука с нее слетала, словно там, в своих грезах, происходило что-то невыносимо умиротворяющее.  
Возможно, в своих снах Мэриан мучила котят.   
Или своего брата.  
Второе было намного вероятнее.  
Глядя на спящую Мэриан, Карвер представлял, как однажды она проснется среди ночи, вперит в него взгляд и каким-то чудом он поймет, что его сестра – вовсе же не его сестра, а какой-нибудь демон, который захватил ее тело.  
Правда, что делать в такой ситуации, Карвер не знал.


End file.
